comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
VERTIGO COMICS: Lucifer (s1 ep04 Manly Whatnots)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE LUCIFER (TV SERIES) YOUTUBE: PLOT: Episode four of Lucifer opens on Chloe (Lauren German) in the shower, deep in thought thinking about all she has learned about Lucifer (Tom Ellis) and seen him do – until she hears what might be someone breaking into her home. Of course, the intruder is merely Lucifer, preparing Chloe breakfast with the intent to talk about “their next case.” Making things even worse for Chloe, she accidentally drops her towel and barely manages to restore it before her (separated) husband, Dan (Kevin Alejandro), and daughter arrive. Lucifer goes straight to Linda afterwards, even interrupting her previous appointment. He doesn’t understand how any woman – namely, Chloe – could turn him down. Linda (Rachael Harris) says that he needs to re-claim his control over Chloe by de-mystifying her, which he interprets as convincing her to finally sleep with him. Meanwhile, Dan presents a case to Chloe: a young woman has gone missing after meeting with the leader of a pick-up artist group. He just happens to be throwing an exclusive party in the near future, and club-owner Lucifer is invited. When Chloe shares this info with Lucifer, he is initially reluctant, playing hard-to-get and hoping to get her into bed first. She re-affirms that she won’t, and he agrees to get her into the event. At the party, Chloe and Lucifer meet the missing girl’s brother, who believes the group leader killed her. They stick around for his big lecture but quickly get kicked out once Lucifer interrupts the show and reveals Chloe’s identity as a cop. Elsewhere at Lucifer’s bar, Amendiel (D.B. Woodside) visits Mazikeen (Lesley-Ann Brandt), hoping to enlist her help. He can tell that Lucifer is changing, but she thinks it’s just a phase and declines. When Chloe gets to the club later, she finds Lucifer completely naked – still doing his best to bed her. She notices the damage from where his wings were cut off on his back, and when she asks about it, he suddenly becomes much more shy, putting his clothes back on. Soon after, the pick-up artist group’s after party begins at Lucifer’s club, thanks to his powers of persuasion. The leader quickly sees Chloe and tries to get away before she restrains him. They pull him aside, where he explains that the girl is actually his girlfriend, and she was kidnapped by someone else, who has been threatening to hurt her if the police become involved. The kidnapper has even sent him an image of her, unharmed but tied up. Lucifer cleverly steals the kidnapper’s number and calls it, making an appointment to exchange the girl for money. Prior to the exchange, Chloe and Lucifer await outside, and she begins to ask him some questions – just in case he really is the Devil. He admits that he does not feel pain, and even a gunshot basically feels like a little pinch to him. Before long, the group leader appears, despite orders not to, and Lucifer enters the building, locking Chloe outside, which was part of his agreement with the kidnapper. The scene inside unfolds quickly, when it’s revealed that “the kidnapper” is actually the girl’s sister and that the siblings have staged the entire event, for revenge. She explains that the group leader slept with her once many years ago and jilter her, before he met her for the second time and fell in love. She thinks that stealing his money and killing him is suitable revenge, but Lucifer considers this unjust punishment. He begins to frighten her, switching into full demon-face, just as Chloe enters and sees his true form. Chloe is shocked and demands to know the truth about him. He repeats, once again, that he is Lucifer, the Devil, and suggests that she try to shoot him as proof. Once she does, Lucifer is scared and confused to find that he begins to bleed and very much feels the pain, which has never happened before. The rest of the police show up soon, but Lucifer is able to quickly charm Chloe’s boss into thinking she handled everything appropriately. When Lucifer returns to Mazikeen that night, she is adamant that they must return home. Something is changing, and the gunshot proves it. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:(Fox) Lucifer Category:Lucifer Morningstar Category:Dr. Linda Martin Category:Angel Amenadiel Category:Chloe Decker Category:Dan Espinoza Category:Beatrice "Trixe" Espinoza Category:Mazikeen